1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to building construction, and more particularly to apparatus associated with partitioning building interiors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Designers of modern offices recognize the problems associated with combining flexible work place construction with comfortable and productive surroundings. Modular work stations and ergonomic furniture have played a large part in meeting those problems.
Another important aspect of modern furniture design concerns the partitioning of large spaces into smaller spaces. It is well known to use walls, doors, floor panels, and other components to balance the needs of worker privacy with efficient work flow.
Traditionally, office partitions were of a more or less permanent nature. A framework was constructed between the building ceiling and floor. The framework was covered with decorative panels, wallboard, or similar components, which also were intended to be permanently installed. However, it has been found that modern office layouts are remodeled on an average of every three years to meet changing work place needs. Changing the traditionally constructed walls is a time consuming, noisy, and messy job.
To increase the versatility of office designs, some buildings make use of the "open concept", which eliminates permanent walls. Rather, a large area is partitioned into smaller areas with acoustical and privacy floor panels of various heights and constructions. Another approach is to create smaller spaces from an open area by using a demountable wall construction. A demountable system typically includes a framework and other components that are designed to be removed at a future time. Some of the components are reusable in new system arrangements constructed at a later time. Typically, about 40 to 50 percent of the components of a demountable system are reusable.
An improvement of the demountable concept is the movable wall system. In that design, a panel can be removed from an installed location and reused at a new location. Up to about 90 to 95 percent of the components of a movable wall system are normally reusable. Some movable wall systems are progressive in nature. In a progressive system, changing a selected panel intermediate the ends of a wall requires that an end panel and consecutive adjacent panels be removed in sequence until the selected panel is reached. Changing a progressive system is an undesirably lengthy and expensive task, as is recognized by those working in the art.
To overcome the drawbacks of the demountable, movable, and progressive wall systems, the fully non-progressive wall system was developed. A non-progressive wall system comprises a series of panels that are constructed to be entirely modular and interchangeable. Any selected panel along a wall can be completely removed without first removing any other panels. Each panel is supported primarily at the ceiling and floor, usually with minimal interpanel connection.
However, prior non-progressive panel systems suffer certain disadvantages. For example, some designs require cumbersome upward lever action against the bottom of a panel in order to remove it from the wall. In another design, variations in floor level are compensated by saddles and shims, which require considerable time and skill for adjusting.
Thus, a need exists for a building partition system that is simpler to install and remove than is presently available.